The Devil's Masterpiece
by Screaming.Angels
Summary: Alice Parker doesn't remember anything that happened before her ninth birthday. When Edward and Alphonse join the picture, Alice is determined to find answers and to get rid of a certain secret that could herself killed if someone was to figure it out.
1. Prologue

T**his is my first story, so please don't like… murder me if the story ends up sucking. I'm gonna try really hard to keep this story from bursting into flames! **

**Oh, and I would also like to thank BladeOfCrimson (whose story is like… a-m-a-z-ing!) for helping me get started, giving me ideas, and giving me advice! Thank you soooo much! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Fullmetal Alchemist, expect for my own character(s), which cannot be used without my permission.

* * *

**THE DEVIL'S MASTERPIECE**

**Prologue**

The first thing that came into mind was, _where am I?_

My second thought, _what happened to me?_

When opening my eyes to see a field of absolute darkness, my final though was, _am I dead?_

_**No, that isn't possible.**_

"Alice, baby, wake up!" My body, sore and numb, was shook roughly in desperation. It wasn't long until a sorrow scream was let loose and somebody dug their nailed into my shoulders. I felt something wet land on my face as it strolled down my cheek. "Andrew, what's wrong with her? She's not waking up!" I heard a feminine voice questioned her companion, who's most likely standing beside her crippled body as she sobbed into my chest.

I wanted to open my mouth and say, _"but I am awake,"_ but somebody's beat me to it.

"Elizabeth, it's too late… she's gone."

_What?_ That cannot be possible. I was just awake, or _'alive'_, several of minutes ago! I was doing… _wait, I don't remember._ My _'dead'_ heart began beating rapidly as the darkness began looking more frightening as the voices continued to talk.

"How could you accept this so easily, Andrew!? She was our daughter!"

_I'm their what…?_ At that moment, it seemed like the darkness had stirred away from my eyes and I could clearly see the events that were unfolding. I immediately found myself vomiting at the sight of my own body soaked in a thick, crimson-colored liquid with my clothes torn into pieces and bruises and scars covering my arms and legs.

This was… _disgusting._

What exactly is going on? I don't remember this happening to me! I don't even remember having any parents!

"Whether she was our daughter or not, there's nothing that we could do about it now! She's dead and that's how it's staying!"

I found myself glaring at the man in hatred. He ran his hand though his shaggy brown hair and I noticed his blood-shot eyes were watering up in frustration. "Isn't there a way to bring her back?!" Andrew shook his head at his wife, who's bright green eyes were pleading for miracle.

"Elizabeth, no! T-That's a taboo! Human Transmutation is _**against**_ the laws of alchemy! We would be punished!"

The blonde adult scrambled onto her feet and grabbed the man's shoulders tightly.

"Andrew, this is our daughter that we're talking about! This is Alice! She needs us, Andrew! She needs us!" Screamed Elizabeth as her husband pushed her aside and continued to shake his head.

"She won't come back as Alice, Elizabeth! She'll just be a lifeless doll that portrait Alice!"

I watched the wife slap her husband hard enough to leave a redden mark on the man's left cheek.

"_I need her, Andrew. If you're not willing to bring her back, then I will."_

_

* * *

_

I found myself alarmed and afraid when waking up early morning to hear somebody bashing their fist against my bedroom door in a frustrated fashion. "Alice, **DO NOT** make me burst you into flames!" This was enough of a warning to throw me out of bed and into the bathroom to do my daily routine.

"I-I'm awake!" I shouted before shoving the toothbrush into my mouth and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans off the ground.

"It took you long enough to answer me!" I slipped into my jeans quickly and rushed towards my closet for a shirt. I grabbed the first one that I could find, which was just a plain white spaghetti-strap tank-top. "Swrry~ buh meh alrum cluk din't go uff!"

_Dammit, the toothbrush!_ I ran back into the bathroom and spit out the contains that was in my mouth.

"What?!" I rinsed out my mouth and pulled my brown-curly hair into a sloppy ponytail. "I said that my alarm clock didn't go off!"

I exited the bathroom, walked towards the bedroom door, and swung it open to see a pissed off Colonel Mustang. "Everyday, it's a damn mission to get you awake on time." I pushed him out of my way and headed downstairs to smell nothing, which meant that there was no breakfast for the third time in a row.

My stomach growled as I allowed my head to hang in despair. "No breakfast?" I sobbed as Roy patted my head as he walked past me. "Stop being an immature baby."

_Look who's talking, you damn bastard…_


	2. Alice Jane Parker

**I seriously thank BladeOfCrimson & Fireice Alchemist73 for reviewing! That made me soooo happy! :) and sorry for two things: if this chapter is a little on the boring side, but I'm trying! :))) and for how long it took to post this chapter up. My bad about that. It's been pretty busy here. Also, I DO NEED SOME ADVICE AND SUGGESTIONS FROM PEOPLE! So, message me with some idea! Thankkk youu! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't know Fullmetal Alchemist, expect for my own character(s), which cannot be used without my permission._**  
**_

* * *

_**Alice Jane Parker**_

On the road to our destination, I watched the scenery change every second to something new as I sat in the back of the car with Colonel Pain-in-the-Ass in the front along with another military solider that I wasn't familiar with. I tuned out their conversation about the new reports on chimeras running loose in some region that I never heard of before.

In the back of my mind, I was nine-years-old again, sitting on a hospital bed with my body looking like a corpse, my skin flushed from irritation, and there was a doctor standing by the doorway taking notes on the heart monitor that was having a difficult time reading my heartbeat and blood pressure in the far right corner.

"Sir, could you please remove that robot from my room?" I quietly asked, but he just looked up from his clipboard and gave me a disgust look before finishing his notes and leaving the hospital room to myself. What was so important about the heart monitor? The machine wasn't even working properly. The numbers would increase and decrease rapidly in confusion and the lifeline looked like a child's first-attempt at drawing.

I believed that the heart monitor was the reason that my body was beginning to feel a mixture of numbness and soreness since nothing else seemed to be the reason after asking the nurses to change the blankets, gown, and even hospital rooms several of times during the past days that I've been there.

I scratched my redden arms in frustration as tears flowed into my golden-hazel eyes. "I-It hurts…" I cried to myself and stopped scratching when noticing that it was just making my skin worst. _"Somebody… please, stop this pain…. It hurts…"_

My memory disappeared when the car jerked to a complete stop and my face had collided with the seat in front of me. I grumbled a few curse words under my breath and was about to complain to Officer What's-His-Face for being a shitty driver before realizing the reason that we stopped was because there was a hunched-back mammal sprawled out in the middle of the road. From what I could see so far, it took shape of an enormous dog with medium-sized bat wings.

"What the hell is that?" Colonel threw the passenger door open and went closer to the creature to investigate.

"Alice." I raised my eyebrows and glared at Mustang through the window that I was looking out from. He gestured for me to join him. _You've got to be shitting me…_ I found myself out of the car and beside him in less than a minute. "Scan the premises. There's probably more of them roaming around here somewhere. If you find any, eliminate them."

I stuck around for a second longer with slight hope that Roy would change his mind about letting me go off on my own to handle these _monsters, _but when he turned his back to the chimera and headed to the vehicle, I knew it was a set mission.

* * *

**Through Edward's Eyes;**

_This is bullshit._

"There's nothing that I can possibly do for you, kiddo. The station's closed for today. Come back again tomorrow morning."

_This… is… completely… bullshit._

I sulked towards the suit of armor seated on the beach beside the railway and yanked my suitcase off the pavement. This was the third time this week that the station's been closed. The _**third**_time! Why the hell can't I just get on a goddamn train, go wherever the hell Colonel Pain-in-the-Ass wants me to go, complete his stupid mission, and then resume our search for the Philosopher's Stone? I'm overly pissed off and the thought of Colonel finding out that I have yet to depart isn't making it any better. Knowing him, he's gonna have my head explode into flames if I don't get outta here soon.

"The station's closed again. Colonel ain't gonna be too happy." I grumbled out to my younger brother, Alphonse. We should've hitchhiked to the town instead of wasting away the days waiting around doing nothing. This was ridiculous! Then again, I'm way too lazy to hitchhike. Last time we hitchhiked, we were in the middle of the desert and dying of heat (or at least I was considering Alphonse is just a soul linked to a suit of armor). Let's just say that it wasn't a fun experience, at all.

"What are we going to do now then?" Al's 12-year-old voice questioned me as I, being honest, shrugged my shoulders. I haven't really sat down and planned a Plan B incase if the station was to be closed _**again**_. I was too anxious trying to leave the city to get the mission I was sent to do done and over with so we can get on with our lives. Unlike every other mission, we didn't have a say to whether we wanted to go… we were forced to. I'm being sent to this place miles and miles out to investigate the case of loose Chimeras, which isn't really something I'm looking forward too. I rather be mounted to the wall in Colonel's office then to go waste away more valuable time that could be spent looking for the Philosopher's Stone.

"I guess we should go check in somewhere and return back early tomorrow morning." With that, Alphonse stood up from the bench and we began our thirty minute walk to the inn that we checked out of earlier today.

During our little adventure back to the hotel, Alphonse seemed to have notice something a bit out of place.

"Brother, have you noticed something unusual?"

"Huh?"

"Everything on this side of Central is closed." I stopped walking and observed my surroundings to realize that Al's right. Everything, and I literally mean _**everything**_, was closed off, including some of the streets and alleyways.

"Eh, you're right. I wonder what's going on." I took a skim of the area to see nothing specific standing out that would cause the entire section to be blocked off. "Maybe we should head back and go another way."

Another way? This particular route takes us about fifteen minutes to get to the inn without citizens roaming the streets and standing in large crowds in the middle of the sidewalks. Every other route takes about thirty minutes to an hour. There's no way in hell that I was gonna waste an hour of my life walking to an inn when I can easily get there in less than twenty minutes through here.

"Too lazy. Come on. Nothing's bad is gonna happen." I wasn't entirely sure if that last statement was the complete truth since Central is known to have many bad issues (much like every other city/town in the world), but in my mind, what's the worst that could possibly happen on a short walk from point A to point B?

Alphonse began following me the second he saw that I was getting too far ahead. He can be a chicken sometimes, but I couldn't complain considering he's still a little kid… in an enormous sized suit of armor. I sighed to myself as I repeatedly blamed myself for putting himself in the suit of armor. My mind always tries telling me different, but in the end of the day… I know the truth.

It's my fault.

"Hey, no trespassing!" Something sharp flew passed my face as my entire body went into complete shock at the sudden attack. Alphonse shrieked in surprised behind me as a scrawny (not really, I'm just saying that to be an ass since she scared the living daylight out of me) little girl stood up from the ground with dark golden-hazel eyes that looked intimating. She had a curvy and well-built body with a heart shaped face, slightly tanned skin, chocolate colored curly hair tied into a messy ponytail, and her outfit consist of a plain white spaghetti-strap tank, torn up jeans, and combat boots.

I felt the chills run down my spine as she glared at me, or well, us. "The premises are closed for military purposes. Please return the way you came from immediately." Was this girl serious? We're halfway there! I can see Collins Street from where I stand! Plus, doesn't this girl have any idea whom she's speaking to? She has no rights to boss me around! I personally think this chick got bored today and decided with a few friends to play cop around a suspicious area where bad things could most likely happen.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous for you to be playing around here?" She raised her left brow in confusion. Obviously, she failed to comprehend my question as I just pushed my way pass her and resumed my walk towards the inn. "H-Hey! That's violation to the law!" I simply waved her off as something wrapped around my ankle tightly and with a single tug, it sent me flying to the ground face first. "Brother!" Alphonse cried as I slowly got on my knees and started to rub my swollen cheeks. _Damn, that really hurt. _

"Alice, there you are." The chains dropped to the ground and I pictured 'Alice' looking innocent as if nothing wrong happened. Why is it that girls can always get away with everything? I remember when we were younger, Winry slapped me across the face because I wouldn't stop making fun of her and guess who won that fight by doing a little bit of crying and saying, "Ed is a big meanie!"

This scenario is just going to be the same as the one with Winry. 'Alice' will be praised and I'm going to be the one thrown in the shredder. Oh the joy.

* * *

**Through Alice's Eyes;**

I'm in deep shit when I get to Headquarters.

"_Alice, you're grounded and stuck doing office work for an entire month for violating the rules and harming a State Alchemist!"_ I'm so screwed and the closer we got to Headquarters, the more I just wanted to swing the car door open and throw myself out.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." Lt. Colonel Hughes shook his head disapprovingly at me as I scowled at the discipline I was receiving. The golden-haired teenager and his suit of armor buddy were both crammed together in the backseat of the vehicle trying their best to get as comfortable as possible, but gave up on it seconds later.

I didn't know whether to speak up or hold my tongue until I'm in front of Mustang, but I knew that either way, this was a fight that I had already lost. It doesn't matter how much of an asshole this kid was/is, he's still a State Alchemist. I sighed as my eyes watched the scenery fly by in boredom.

This sucked.

This really, really sucked ass.


End file.
